Kailangan Kita
Kailangan Kita was a 2014 Filipino melodramatic family drama television series directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas, starring Claudine Barretto who has starred in the second project after acting the drama series ''Your Heart, My Love'', the first primetime television series Cesar Montano on IBC and Diether Ocampo. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from June 23, 2014 to March 13, 2015, replacing the network's previous teleserye ''Your Heart, My Love''. It is one of the most successful popular teleseryes of IBC. Plot The story revolves around the simple mother Elena "Lena" Duran (Claudine Barretto). In the past she encountered with her mother Crissy Duran (Cherry Pie Picache), her life is put through the test in a whole new environment with her father grandfather Rogelio (Jaime Fabregas), and her little brothers Buboy (Gerald Pesigan). Through a set of circumstances, she will meet and fall in love with Carl Diesta (Diether Ocampo), the man who will teach her how to love again, and the man who can also break her heart. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Claudine Barretto' as Elena "Lena" Duran *'Cesar Montano' as Rodel Escudero *'Diether Ocampo' as Carl Diesta 'Supporting Cast' *'Princess Punzalan' as Amy Acosta - The main villain/evil aunt *'Mark Anthony Fernandez' as Abel *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Crissy Duran *'Jaime Fabregas' as Rogelio Duran *'Aria Clemente' as Consuelo Duran - Lena's teenage sister *[[Teejay Marquez|'Teejay Marquez']] as Mario Rodriguez *'Ces Quesada' as Lucci Dellosa *'Dante Rivero' as Ka Pinong *'Maggie dela Riva' as Elvie Mirandilla *'Freddie Webb' as Father Ruben - Rodel's new boss *'Nadia Montenegro' as Sonny Duran *'Gerald Pesigan' as Buboy Duran - Rogelio's little brother *'Mitch Valdez' as Sylvia Escudero *'DJ Durano' as Dominic Alvarez *'Sofia Millares' as Giselle Duran - Lena's little sister 'Special Participation' *'Julia Barretto' as young Elena "Lena" Duran *'Kristofer Martin' as young Carl Diesta Reception 'Ratings' Kailangan Kita became a phenomenal hit, one of the most successful teleseryes, and the most-watched program on its teleserye premiere, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the June 17, 2014, the pilot episode registered an average rating of 27.5% ratings share intend to be dominated on its time slot with the entrance of the network's counterparts of ABS-CBN's Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (21.7%) and GMA Network's Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real (10.4%), based on Kantar Media-TNS data. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Kailangan Kita on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-5. Soundtrack *''Kailangan Kita'' (composed by Ogie Alcalsid) - Josh Santana *''Sa Aking Puso'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Joshua Cadelina *''Timpla ng Buhay'' (composed by Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads Awards and nominations 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actor) - Won (Diether Ocampo) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actress) - Won (Claudine Barretto) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actress) - Won (Cherry PiePicache) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actor) - Won (Mark Anthony Fernandez) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Acress) - Won (Claudine Barretto) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Diether Ocampo) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Series) - Won Trivia *It became Claudine Barretto's second television series for IBC after ''Your Heart, My Love''. *This is also Cesar Montano's first project for IBC. And was a new face to and in primetime, and his comeback to The Philippine Showbiz Industry. *This is also Barretto's second team-up with Diether Ocampo. References See also *Channel 13 ready to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 *Sequestered TV networks IBC and RPN now is the top TV networks once again *Fall in Love with Me airs on IBC premieres on July 28 *IBC-13 enters the primetime drama battlefield with its first network-produced series *Role for Princess Punzalan of Your Heart, My Love *The Return of the Telenovela to Philippine Free TV *AJ Muhlach, Janella Salvador and Robi Domingo Big Winners at 4th Eduk Circle Awards *IBC-13 Up in the Ratings Game *Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews movie this month on Viva Cine Idols *IBC-13 Airs TreseBella Primetime Mexicanovela Called 'La Tempestad' *IBC remains as the number 3 network *IBC-13's Isang Bawat Christmas: The most star-studded Christmas ID *IBC-13 in 2015 opening salvo *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Kailangan Kita on Facebook *Kailangan Kita on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs